Hipocresía
by Shuleecitaa
Summary: Y Naruto la miraba. Sus ojos, su piel, su cabello, nada era igual a lo de ella. Él sabía que jamás podría igualarla. NaruSaku. HinaNaru. Drabble.


**Disclaimer estándar aplicado. **

**Advertencía: Un poco de Lime al principio. Y tiene toques de Naruhina. Bueno, en sí, un poco más que 'toques' (No me maten, TwT)**

**Let's go ppl! **

* * *

**Hipocresía  
By: Shuleecitaa**

* * *

.

Naruto la contemplaba con culpa, con remordimiento. Ella no se daba cuenta, y le devolvía la mirada con ternura, con alegría, con amor…

Ambos estaban sudados, con las respiraciones agitadas, desnudos. Él salió del interior de su amante y se puso a un costado. Ésta se abrazó rápidamente a él, y apoyó su cabeza sobre un hombro del rubio. A los pocos instantes su respiración se calmó, signo inequívoco de que estaba dormida.

Naruto la miró una vez más con culpabilidad. Levantó uno de sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

Era de un color azul marino, casi negro. A Naruto le gustaría que fuera un color un poco más llamativo, es decir, los colores oscuros no le agradaban demasiado. Pero no le decía nada. De repente se fijó en que el pelo de ella era largo y sedoso. Tenía un hermoso cabello, pero a opinión de él, debía cortárselo un poco. Si lo tuviera por encima de los hombros, le quedaría más atractivo.

Miró luego su piel. Tersa, suave, blanca. Tal vez debería broncearse un poco más. Sólo un poco.

Sus ojos eran perlados, demostrando así la pureza de su clan. Aunque a Naruto aquello no le llamaba demasiado la atención. Eran bonitos, sí… pero le gustaría más que aquella mirada de ella gozara de –al menos– pupilas.

– Naruto-kun…– Susurró de repente, en sueños. Naruto frunció el ceño. El '-kun' no le gustaba para nada. Era demasiada formalidad. Le gustaría que lo llamara Naruto a secas, o acompañado de un 'baka' o 'idiota'.

A veces se sorprendía cuando hacía cosas a propósito para que ella se enfadara y lo golpeara. Pero jamás lo hacía. En vez de enfadarse y darle un puñetazo doloroso –_algo que en el fondo, él deseaba que hiciera_–, ella sólo lo regañaba con amabilidad, dejándole en claro que nunca podría enojarse con él.

Su cuerpo. Kami, ella tenía muy bonito cuerpo.

Sus pechos eran bastante proporcionados y perfectos –_Pero a Naruto le incomodaba el tamaño. Cuando tenían relaciones, evitaba tocarlos. Le hubiera gustados que fueran un poco más pequeños_–. A él le deleitaba más tocar sus muslos, pero no eran tan tonificados y firmes como hubiera esperado –_y como quería que fueran, en realidad_–.

– ¿Qué es lo que haré contigo… Hinata?– Jamás pudo decirle 'Hinata-chan'. Su cuerpo rechazaba _ese_ nombre acompañado con _ése_ sufijo. Muchas veces se sentía mal por no poder hacerlo, pero no había caso. Aunque intentara, el '-chan' sólo iba dirigido a otra persona.

A la persona con la que él fantaseaba todos los días. Aquella que veía en cada orgasmo. Aquella que era dueña de sus sueños todas las noches.

Sonrió con amargura.

Por más de que Hinata se tiñera el cabello, o se lo cortara.... éste nunca sería como el de _ella_.

Por más de que bronceara su piel… el color de _ella _era único.

Por más de que cambiara su cuerpo… sólo el de _ella_ lograba hacer mecha en él.

Y aunque lo golpeara, lo insultara, o se enfadara con él… su cuerpo sólo lo aceptaba cuando venía de _ella_.

Uzumaki suspiró derrotado.

Hinata era dulce, tierna y amable. Ella era malhumorada, explosiva y tenía muy, muy mala leche.

Ellas dos eran completamente distintas.

Y él era la peor persona del mundo.

Por prometerle a Hinata frente a un altar que la amaría.

Y por jurarse a sí mismo que la olvidaría a ella, y que se centraría en su mujer.

Que hipócrita que era.

Tenía a su lado a una de las personas más maravillosas del mundo, y la usaba.

La usaba para poder olvidarse de ella. Para sacar de una vez por todas su recuerdo de su mente.

Aunque, incluso antes de intentarlo, era consiente de que no lo lograría.

Porque Naruto sabía que nadie, jamás, podría igualar a Sakura-chan.

.

**

* * *

**

OwO.

**Es que la idea de que Naruto se case con Hinata amando a Sakura era tan bizarra que lo tuve que escribir xDD. El amor que siente Naruto por Sakura es taaaaaan lindo, que un maldito drabble no me alcanzaría para expresarlo. Pero bueh, ésto fue lo que salió. Me gusta el NaruSaku (y también el SasuSaku y el NaruHina, y? xDD), y me gustó escribir ésto. Así que pienso que no será mi único fic NaruSaku. **

_**SasuSaku is angst love. NaruSasu is sexy love. NaruHina is cute love. NejiHina is incest love. NaruSaku is canon love (toda mi vida quise escribir ésto xDDD).**_

**Besos! Y les mando un Naruto en modo ermitaño a todas!! (Quién me va a negar que esa capita nueva que tiene no se le ve sexy? xDDD)**


End file.
